


You Again?!

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Timeline What Timeline, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: Sehun attracts supernatural occurences and Junmyeon just happens to be there when said supernatural occurrences happen.





	You Again?!

**Author's Note:**

> So one night I though, why don't we have seho horror fics? And then I thought, maybe j should write one. And thus this fic was born.
> 
> Also each chapter is based on an urban legend from wherever and I will say which in the notes so you can check it out if you're a person who loves a good scare, like me.
> 
> The first chapter is based on a chinese urban legend called The Last Bus

Sehun was out partying with Baekhyun and Chanyeol when the duo had suddenly disappeared, probably canoodling somewhere, he really didn't want to know.

Normally this wouldn't have posed a problem but Chanyeol had been the designated driver for their group and now Sehun was left without a ride home. He would have caught a ride with his other friends but they have all apparently disappeared at some point in the night.

Lucky for him, he was able to catch the last bus. He picked the seat at the very last row and sat down. He leaned his head against the window and was beginning to doze off when he felt the seat next to him shift.

He looked over and sure enough a stranger had sat next to him. The stranger was donned in an oversized white hoodie that hid his face from Sehun's curious stare. The stranger must have felt someone looking at him because he looked at Sehun's direction and smiled.

Now, Sehun had seen his fair share of beautiful people, heck he was friends with some of them, but this stranger literally took Sehun's breath away.

Under the dim lights of the bus, Sehun could see that the stranger had sharp features, a bright smile, and beautiful eyes.

He smiled back after a moment and flushed when he realized that a complete stranger had caught him staring. He averted his gaze and continued looking out of the window trying his best not to look at the stranger's reflection.

He was starting to list off all the colorful things he would curse his roommate with for leaving him alone at a party to fuck when he heard the stranger let out a gasp. Three men got in and all of them were donned in traditional Korean clothes from head to toe. That was really odd considering the time but he figured that the men probably came from a gathering of some sort. The bus fell in another sleepy silence that was broken once in a while by yawns coming from other passengers but he saw that strangers reflection wide awake and staring at the three men with shocked eyes. He let out a small chuckle, the stranger was cute with that look on his face.

Passengers came and got off until the only people left was him, the stranger next to him, the driver, and the three men intraditional Korean clothing. His stop was the bus' last stop so he decided to catch some sleep with his head leaned against the window. He was just starting to doze off when the stranger beside him suddenly shouted.

"Hey!"

He was shaken out of his stupor when he realized that the stranger was addressing him. He looked at the other man and tilted his head in question. He can't help but really look at the stranger and he realized that he was even more breathtaking than he originally thought but the next words out of the strangers mouth had him gaping in shock and confusion.

"Did you steal my wallet?" The stranger said while pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"What-" "

I'm pretty sure my wallet was in my pocket and now its gone!"

"I don't kn-"

"Listen here mister, I sat here with my wallet in my pocket and now its gone and you're the only one close enough to have taken it!"

Sehun thinks it's a bit ironic seeing as the stranger was the one who picked the seat next to him in a bus full of empty seats.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can check my pockets or my bag if you want."

"NO! We're going to the nearest police station right now!"

Sehun just wanted to go home and rest, why was the world so against him dammit.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR FUCKING WALLET IS!"

"I DON'T CARE, WE'RE GOING TO THE POLICE STATION!"

At this point they we're causing a small scene and even the driver was glancing at them from time to time as their argument continued. Suddenly the stranger stood up and demanded that the driver stop the bus right now and let both of them off.

Sehun found it mildly amusing that the big and burly bus driver was being intimidated by a man who looked like a bunny in an oversized white hoodie but was then jolted back to reality when said bunny in an oversized white hoodie came stomping back to him, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the bus while the bus driver looked at them in confusion.

They got off and Sehun mentally said goodbye to a good nights rest. He was vaguely aware of the other man's hand wrapped around his wrist as they briskly walked away from where the bus dropped them off. When they got far enough away, the other man abruptly stopped and let go of his wrist. The stranger turned to him and looked vaguely sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh- so-"

Sehun found him kind of adorable but he was also kind of scared because he really didn't know where he was and he was with a complete stranger. What if the cute stranger was a cold blooded murderer and he was his next victim. This wouldn't have happened if Chanyeol and Baekhyun had just controlled themselves for one night goddamit. If he died he was going to haunt them for the rest of their miserable lives.

"TherewereprobablyghostsinthebusandI'msorryifIdraggedyousosuddenly-"

"Excuse me what?"

The man took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Uh, this will sound kinda crazy but I think something bad is going to happen to the bus so I got us out of there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh well, you see, the three men who was in there with us, I kinda saw that they had no feet and I'm pretty sure they're ghosts and I think something bad is gonna happen to the bus."

Sehun looked at the stranger and after a few minutes started laughing hysterically.

"You saw ghosts?" He asked while laughing.

"Yes." The stranger answered with a straight face and somehow that made Sehun laugh harder.

"Dude how drunk are you?"

"I'm pretty sober. Please stop laughing." The stranger said while crossing his arms and looking away.

"Okay look. I am in the middle of god knows where with a stranger telling me he saw ghosts. Tell me you do not find that a little bit funny?"

Sehun saw the strangers lips twitch but it was only for a split second.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here but I'd really rather be safe than sorry."

"I don't know where I am and you are a complete stranger. That does not sound safe to me."

"Okay you have a point. But please just bear with me, I'm pretty sure something bad is gonna happen to the bus and I didn't want you to get hurt."

That made Sehun smile a little bit. An adorable stranger was trying to save him from ghosts. How cute.

"Okay okay. Thank you for saving me, I guess." He said with his hands raised in the air in surrender.

The stranger took out his phone and started typing quickly. Sehun watches him type out a message and the stranger looks up once he's done and looks at Sehun.

"My friend is coming to pick me up since that was the last bus, we can drive you home if you want?"

"Ah-"

"I'm Junmyeon by the way. Kim Junmyeon."

"Oh Sehun. And yeah I would love a ride home. I think my roommate is still busy with his boyfriend and i doubt he'll come pick me up."

That was a lie. Chanyeol will probably come get him if he asked and Baekhyun will have Chanyeol's head in a pike if something bad ever happened to Sehun. The fact that he could spend more time with the alluring stranger was an added bonus. He thinks he's probably putting his life on the line but who cares. He needs to live once in a while.

"Alright! He'll be here in a few minites. Sorry again for dragging you into this Sehun-ssi"

"It's no big deal, you saved my life after all." He said and then winked for effect.

They talked as they waited for Junmyeon's friend to come pick them up and Sehun found out that Junmyeon had just come home from an overseas exchange program and was enrolling at the same university that he was attending. He also realized that Junmyeon wasn't very funny when he cracked really bad jokes but Sehun laughed nonetheless. After a few more minutes of talking he saw a familiar car stop in front of them.

"OH! That's my friend, Minseok!"

"Minseok. As in Jongdae's Minseok?"

"I'm pretty sure I only know one Minseok associated with a Jongdae, so yes."

Junmyeon said while walking. And as they approached Minseok's head peeked out of the car.

"Junmyeon I swear to god, you haven't been back for 24 hours, what happened this time?"

"Ah you see-"

"Hello hyung." Sehun greeted as Minseok still hadn't spotted him.

"Sehunnie? What are you doing with Junmyeon?"

"Er, you see-"

And that's how Sehun found himself at the backseat of Minseok's car as he listened to Junmyeon retell what happened to a very sleepy Minseok. Minseok didn't really seem fazed by all the ghost talk, probably too sleepy to think of anything. But he did scold Junmyeon about running off with a complete stranger. And then he proceeded to scold Sehun about letting a complete stranger drag him away.

They reached his place and they waved goodbye as Junmyeon once again said sorry for dragging him away to which Sehun replied with "what reward shall I give you for saving my life" and a wink.

To which he got a smack at the back of his head from Junmyeon and a loud guffaw from Minseok.

He teased Junmyeon a little but more until the other man let out a yawn. He smiled fondly and shooed them away with a goodnight.

The next morning, the news about the last bus being involved in a fatal accident was all over the news. There were no other casualties aside from the bus driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats it for that, if you have any suggestions on which urban legend I should write about, let me know


End file.
